Radiant heating systems for wall coverings heat the walls of a dwelling, office, or other building, which then heat the habitable space thereof. Tile, hardwood floors or other aesthetically desirable materials are typically used for wall covering in combination with radiant heating systems. The radiant heating conduits are usually located on an opposite side of the wall covering relative to a surface visible from a room interior. The conduits are thus usually installed and maintained in an area (e.g., behind a wall) which is not directly accessible to the inhabited space portion of a room. Often, insulation is desirable to inhibit heat from the heated space from transferring toward an unheated space or the ambient environment. Insulation and a wall itself are thus usually placed over such heating conduits and must be removed in the event that maintenance or other access is desired relative to the heating conduits. In a typical radiant heating system, the conduits are attached via brackets to the hidden side of wall coverings such that they are not easily removed therefrom in the event that maintenance or replacement is desired.
Thus, a need exists for radiant wall heating systems which are aesthetically attractive, easily maintainable, and energy efficient.